


Korrasami Christmas Proposal

by jessklewolf, metrogreen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessklewolf/pseuds/jessklewolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrogreen/pseuds/metrogreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami misunderstands, Korra doubts herself, Mako gets slow in his old age and Bolin and Opal make the best team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Christmas Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! We had this idea a few weeks ago for a Korrasami story and finally we completed it! Yay!
> 
> To get yourself in the mood for this story or to just get an idea of the inspiration behind it I'm going to put a few links for you guys to check out:
> 
> Korra & Asami's favorite song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I36lo4zQZHU
> 
> What they'd all look like dancing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIoTpeM6o2A
> 
> Asami's dress: http://thumbs3.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mWQ12iEQFjiFoOC0b4fSjcg.jpg
> 
> Asami's necklace: http://img1.etsystatic.com/018/0/5901400/il_570xN.490143411_l8e2.jpg
> 
> Asami's earrings: http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/82/03/73/820373a9f184ca792ab70415fdbd887f.jpg
> 
> Korra's vest (though navy and shorter sleeves that were rolled up a bit): http://guideimg.alibaba.com/images/shop/85/10/29/6/brand-new-womens-midnight-velvet-black-anissa-vest-size-medium_258996.JPG
> 
> :) Enjoy!

“Korra, this can’t happen  _ every _ time!” 

Asami angrily gathered all of the blueprints on her cluttered desk into one messy pile, cursing under her breath. Shattered glass filled the floor beside her feet. She didn’t understand Korra’s knack for ruining her blueprints the day before they’re due. It wasn’t the Avatar’s fault, really, but that didn’t make it any less inconvenient.

Korra hurried back into their living room after bending the water out of Asami’s blueprints. She went to pick up the glass, but Asami held up a hand to stop her. Korra looked up at Asami and hung her head in defeat when she didn’t see those sympathetic green eyes looking back at her. She knew from past experience, an angry Asami was one best to be left alone. That and she really messed up this time.

Asami, meanwhile, was lost in her own thoughts to even notice Korra was still in the room.  _ We still have to go shopping and then the party tonight...I can’t let Korra down again. I need to get this done so we can go. Fast. _

Unaware of what her love was thinking, Korra backed away and hid behind their couch, peeking over the back. Not once had Asami looked away from her blueprints.  _ I really screwed up this time, huh?  _ Maybe she should explain herself better.

“I didn’t mean to. It was-”

_ Ugh, _ Asami thought.  _ Not one is unscathed! Why can’t I ever catch a break!  _ Asami suddenly crumpled up the paper and slammed it onto the table, not seeing how Korra flinched when she did so.  _ Scratch that, I’m not screwed. I’m completely doomed. _

As more papers were being crumpled, Korra looked over at their Christmas tree in the corner of the room. The lights flickered all different colors and their traditional Water Tribe ornaments and the ones Asami built herself meshed perfectly together. The tree itself still smelt as fresh as it did last week when they got it. Korra frowned and looked back at Asami.  _ If only I didn’t chicken out last week...Though it probably wouldn’t have made a difference now.  _ She looked back at Asami, who was muttering to herself, and watched her as she finished straightening the pile.

“Always the day before it’s due.  **Always** ,” Asami bit out, as she plopped down in her chair and leaned an elbow on her desk, supporting her head. With her other hand she traced her fingers over the now blurry design on the blueprint.  _ It’s just too much. There’s no way I can do this and get it in on time.  _ She sighed and flipped through the rest of the blueprints.  

Korra slowly sat on the floor and leaned against the back of their couch. She held her knees close to her chest. _She worked so hard all month to get this in before the holidays so that we could go Christmas shopping today...and the party...my plan..._ _I just had to trip over Naga’s dog toys again...I really need to start putting those away…_

“I can’t do this anymore...It’s just...over.”

Korra’s heart stopped and she bolted up to look at Asami. Asami’s eyes were closed and she held her forehead in both of her hands.

“What?! What’s over?”

Asami, however, was unaware of how her words were cutting into her girlfriend.  _ Good thing it’s early. I can probably get half of this done before the party and the other half when we get back... _

She slowly opened her glazed over eyes and sluggishly straightened herself up. She pulled a few blank blueprints and some pencils out of her drawer. She slammed the drawer and picked up a pencil.  _ Ugh! I really don’t want to draw all of these over again...Raiko is such an ass! Who makes the due date on Christmas?! _

Korra just stood there frozen. She couldn’t move, her chest was tight and her throat closed up so much she was grasping at the air to breathe.  _ Is she serious? She’s not even responding. That’s not good right?  _ Korra tried to take a step forward, but stopped.  _ If she’s serious, then me trying to comfort her would only make her more angry.  _

Korra didn’t want to say it and when she tried, the words wouldn’t come out. But she had to know. She closed her eyes tight.

“Asami, are we...br-breaking up?” 

Korra’s eyes shot open and looked at Asami for an answer, any answer, but there was none. Just silence and the occasional ruffling of a blueprint. Asami didn’t even look at her. Korra started to tear up and she clenched her fists.

_ This can’t be happening. It just- _

Asami crumpled the blueprint and Korra watched as it hit the floor in slow motion. She shook her head to try to stop the dizziness.

_ I can’t do- I gotta get out of here. _

Korra turned to the door and bolted towards it. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at a blurry Asami. There was no way she could hold back the tears anymore.

“I’m really sorry Asami.”

Korra jogged out and slammed the door behind her.

Asami jumped in her seat and looked up at the door. Her brows furrowed and her eyes returned to normal.

“Korra?”

Asami looked at the shattered glass on the floor and sighed. _I was too engrossed in my own thoughts again...Was Korra talking to me?_ Asami tried to recall what Korra said and suddenly her breath caught in her throat. _Did she say break up?_ _Wait did she just break up with me?_

Asami’s eyes went wide and she held her hand to her chest. She’s certain her heart already jumped out of it and that it’s on the floor with the broken glass, but her hand helped steady it nonetheless.

_ Why would she want that? Is it because I work all the time? No that doesn’t make sense. She’s the Avatar, she’s busy all the time too. Stop. You’ve been together for 2 years now, it’s never been a problem. I must have misunderstood something. _

Asami stared down at the blank blueprint on her desk, then looked up at the door. 

“I need to find her.”

~~Korrasami~~

 

“Okay, that’s it for today. Tomorrow you’ll be working with Master Jinora to improve your meditation.” 

The airbenders grumbled and walked away in groups. Opal chuckled a bit. Meditation was never her class’ favorite thing to do.

Bolin ran up to Opal and hugged her tightly, lifting her up off the ground.

“How’s my favorite airbender?”

Opal squirmed in his grasp a bit.

“Ironically out of air.”

Bolin suddenly set her down and released her.

“Sorryyyyy.”

Bolin gave Opal a kiss on the cheek and held out his hands. Opal smiled and grabbed them.

“You’re always so cute.”

Bolin grinned.

“No you are.”

Opal was about to say something else, but then Bolin’s stomach growled. They both burst out laughing.

“And seemingly always hungry too.”

Bolin shrugged and let go of her hands.

“Wanna race to the kitchen?”

Opal suddenly took off from the ground and flew towards the kitchen.

“Hey no fair! Opal!”

Bolin chased after Opal, but tripped over his own feet halfway there. Opal swooped down and landed next to him.

“Oh my gosh! Bolin, are you okay?”

Opal helped Bolin up and from the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure through one of the floor level windows.

Opal noticed his brows furrow and combed her hand through his hair.

“Bolin?”

Bolin stood up and brushed himself off.

“I’m okay Opal. It’s Korra.”

“Korra?”

Bolin pointed towards the window and Opal followed his line of sight to see Korra laying on her bed, her back towards them.

“Oh no, this can’t be good. I am not letting her call this thing all off again!”

They walked towards the window and Bolin stuck his head in, leaning over the windowsill.

“Hey Korra.”

Korra didn’t stir one bit. Bolin and Opal exchanged a sad look and then they both climbed through the open window. Bolin dragged one of the chairs to her bedside while Opal gently sat at the edge of her bed.

Korra stared straight at the wall. She had been hoping no one would find her and that she’d have more time to sort things out in her head. But from the way Opal had suddenly put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it, Korra knew her tear stained face was a clear give-away of her distress.

“Korra what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

_ Because I’m doubting something I shouldn’t, though a big part of it is doubting myself, _ Korra thought to herself.

Opal signaled Bolin to help and he got up and knelt at her bedside, rubbing Korra’s back.

“Korra there’s nothing to cry about! Today’s a happy and special day!..Unless you’re really nervous like last week...then that’s super understandable.”

His words, while meant to be encouraging, had the opposite effect as Korra’s face paled.  _ Why did he have to remind me of that too? Shit! Now I’m nervous on top of it. Great.  _ Opal rolled her eyes and swatted Bolin’s shoulder and he mouthed a “sorry.”  _ Well _ ,  _ I might as well tell them...they are the ones who are supposed to help me tonight... _

They both waited a long minute before Korra wiped her eyes and sat up. 

“Sorry guys. Rough day.”

Bolin sat back in the chair and crossed his arms.

“If this is about Raiko and his demanding tasks-”

Korra waved him off and sniffled.  _ And he just continues to remind me of all the shit I gotta deal with right now.  _ She wiped her nose with her forearm.

“No, no. It’s not him, for once.”

Korra started to tear up again, feeling her heart sink even further than it was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

“It’s Asami.”

Simultaneously Bolin and Opal gasped. They both inched closer to Korra.

“What happened?!”

Korra looked up at a very concerned Bolin and Opal and then her eyes dropped down to the floor. She didn’t even know how to explain it to them, hell she didn’t even know if she was just overreacting.

“I’m not sure...but I think...Asami and I...she...we bro-”

At that moment Bolin’s stomach growled and Korra burst out laughing. She fell back onto the bed and held her stomach because she was laughing so much. That dumb growl had given her the shock of perspective she needed. Opal looked at Bolin confused and he just shrugged. It was like everything had fallen into place. She couldn’t even say the words “we broke up,” because it was impossible.  _ What am I thinking? Asami loves me, I know she does! She would never just break up with me over nothing and then ignore me. All this planning has left me so paranoid. I’m so stupid. _

After Korra recovered, she sat back up and patted Bolin on the back. 

“Thanks Bolin. I really needed that.”

“I think you need this too.”

Bolin pulled her in for a hug and Opal joined in.

Korra backed out of the hug and stood up, making a promise to herself.  _ I’m not giving up on us. And I’m definitely not going to chicken out today.  _ She looked at her two best friends and smiled.

“Let’s get you some food, we have a happy and special day ahead of us!”

Bolin jumped up from the chair and threw a fist into the air.

“Yeah we do!”

~~\-------Korrasami-------~~

 

“Hey! Stop right there!”

Mako and a few other officers chased a man down the street. Sirens rang out everywhere. The man was slowly getting away and Mako cursed under his breath.  _ If he turns that corner we’ll never catch him.  _ Mako looked at the people who stopped to watch as the scene unfolded.

“Hey! Someone stop him!”

The man pushed past the last of the onlookers and rounded the corner. Mako sighed.  _ Of course. _

Suddenly there was a groan and a hard crash.

Mako and the other officers rounded the corner to see the man flat on his stomach and his cheek red as a tomato.  _ What the…?  _ A black boot on his back held him down.

“Mako you’re getting slow in your old age.”

Mako slowly raised his eyes from the perp’s body.  _ Asami...Wait why is she here?  _ He crossed his arms and looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. The other officers lifted the man up and cuffed him.

“And this is coming from the woman who’s older than me.”

Asami raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms to mimic him.

“Yet I was the one who caught the bad guy, right? Not  _ you _ .”

Mako exaggeratingly lifted up his arms in defeat and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay. Geez. Sometimes I think Korra’s rubbed off on you...just a little bit.”

Mako laughed, though, proving his jibe had no real bite to it. But Asami hadn’t laughed along with him like she usually did. Instead she unfolded her arms and looked down at the ground.

_ Oh, boy, _ Mako thought.  _ Here we go. If she bites her lip anymore it’s going to bleed. _

Mako noticed Asami’s eyes didn’t have that sparkle in them, the one that she’s had since she’s been with Korra. There was just a blankness in her whole expression. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong Asami?”

Asami just frowned at his question and fiddled with her fingers. The other officers approached them and Mako hesitated looking over at Asami once more before he turned around to talk to them.  _ I’ll give her a minute to collect her thoughts. _

Too bad for him, though. It’d take a miracle for Asami to organize all the things running through her head.  _ Come on Sato, keep it together. You don’t even know for sure if Korra broke up with you. He could help. He’s been in plenty of fights with Korra!...wait that was kind of mean, wasn’t it? _

Mako turned back around, concern and worry etched on his face.

“Was Korra late again to meet you for lunch? Raiko’s been a big jerk making her-”

“Korrabrokeupwithme.”

Asami mentally slapped herself.  _ Way to go. You’re literally a genius and you just blurt it all out without any finesse. Dad really wasted money on that private education of yours. _

She frowned as the negative thoughts came back. She put her hand to her chest to try to catch her sinking heart before it fell any further. She looked up at Mako and found his mouth hung open in disbelief.

Mako immediately knew he must have heard wrong.  _ Korra wouldn’t do that, not when tonight she was going to…?  _ He shook his head and snapped out of it, looking at his ex-girlfriend-turned-best-friend in the eye.

“That’s impossible Asami.”

Asami’s lips quirked up a little at his surety, but her own thoughts countered his.  _ Yeah I thought so too, but then why’d she say break up...maybe I missed something? _ She wouldn’t look up at him so he put both of his hands on her shoulders.

“Trust me. She wouldn’t.”

Asami wiped at her eyes from the little tears that tried to escape and Mako sighed, affectionately bringing her in for a hug.  _ What the hell Korra. What’d you do now?  _ He slowly guided her to the diner on the corner.

“Come on. You can tell me all about it over lunch.”

~~\--------Korrasami------~~

 

Korra ducked down behind a shelf in the toyshop they had spent the entire morning in and found that Opal was already hiding there. 

“Oh, hey Opal!”

Opal looked at her with no amusement whatsoever. She actually looked scary like her aunt.

“What are you guys, five?”

Korra peeked over the shelf and a ball whizzed by her head. She ducked back down quickly, laughing. After playing Raiko’s puppet all morning, she just wanted to let off some steam.

“That was close.”

Opal rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Korra, we’re on a very tight schedule, remember? Fun and games can wait?”

Korra sighed and looked back at Opal.  _ Ugh, she’s right... _

“And  _ this _ is why I put you in charge...Bolin! I surrender. We gotta go!”

Opal nodded and right when she stood up she was smacked in the face with a ball. Bolin obviously had a hearing problem.

Korra’s eyes went wide.  _ Oh damn. She’s going to kill us! _ She was on her feet in an instant, helping Opal steady herself.

“Are you okay?!”

Opal waved her off and held her face with her hand, shooting her a look that screamed, “Do I look okay?! _ ” _

Bolin stopped short in front of her and pushed her hand away to look at her red face. He held her face in his hands.

“Oh Opal, I’m so sorry. I thought you were Korra and I just threw it and…”

Opal closed her eyes and sighed.

“Let’s just get out of here.”

Opal grabbed both Korra and Bolin by the collars of their shirts. The two troublemakers exchanged a look of terror as Opal dragged them out of the toyshop. Once they were outside, Opal released her grip and turned to Korra.

“Now, where did you  _ really _ need to go?”

Korra led them a few stores down from the toyshop and in unison they all looked up at the building in front of them.

“Wow. Well this is unexpected of you.”

Bolin inched forward to look at Korra.

“Opal’s right... _ Lee’s Snazzy Outfits _ ? This is the last place I’d ever expect to find you  _ willingly _ .”

Korra, feeling much like Tenzin, just nodded at them wisely and they both nodded back, understanding their mission.  _ Desperate times call for desperate measures. I want tonight to be perfect so I need to look perfect. Asami deserves it. _

~~            Korrasami------- ~~

 

Asami and Mako walked in silence. They’d done quite a bit of arguing in the diner about Korra, in which Asami mostly contradicted herself, leaving Mako in total and  utter confusion.  _ I don’t even know what’s going on myself, how could I expect him to help? I must look stupid getting all upset when I don’t know for sure if Korra broke up with me... _

Mako looked over at Asami who held her arms close to her chest.  _ She looks so lost, there has to be something to get her mind off of Korra...even for an hour or something. _

A crowd was starting to build up outside of the community center and Mako eyed the sign…  _ Gingerbread house competition, huh? _

Mako shrugged and pulled Asami over in that direction.

“Let’s go check this out!”

It didn’t phase Asami at all and she blindly followed him into the crowd and up to a table with gingerbread house pieces. She was so zoned out that she didn’t realize Mako had disappeared until he approached her and put a numbered sticker on her jacket and handed her a huge cup of eggnog.

Asami shook her head to get back to reality and in the hopes to also shake off her thoughts of Korra.  _ Focus.  _ She took a swig of the eggnog and turned to Mako who leaned against a column not so far from her. She motioned for another drink and he nodded.  _ I have a gingerbread house competition to win! _

A half hour later, when it was Asami’s turn to present her gingerbread house, she let it plop right onto the table in front of the judges, almost breaking it in the process. They all looked at her and then at each other in confusion.

Asami’s head was a little clouded from the two cups of eggnog she had and she tried to steady herself.  _ Korra… Korra… break up… Korra… apartment… blueprints… break up… Korra… Shit… I’m… done for.  _ Mako rushed to her side and held her up.

Asami pointed a finger at all of the judges and then at her gingerbread house.

“This gingerbread house, I made it!...It’s not really a house though, it’s an apartment...our apartment.”

Mako squeezed Asami’s arm to get her attention and once he had it, he shook his head. But she wasn’t in the mood to listen after all the eggnog he plied her with. Asami broke free of his grasp and slightly pushed him aside. She looked back down at her gingerbread house.

“Here’s our kitchen and our living room, my office and Naga’s room and then there’s the dining room...and...and this is our bedroom, where I get to wake up to those...those beautiful blue eyes.”

Mako went to grab Asami again to get her out of there, but as soon as he grabbed one of her shoulders she’d smashed the gingerbread house to pieces. Mako was left in shock and so were the judges who now had pieces of gingerbread on their clothes.

“And now I don’t get to do that ever again because she broke up with me! Everything was perfect! We were happy! What the hell!”

Asami continually smashed the gingerbread house until it became nothing but dust. Once she was done, she came back to her senses and stared down at her creation.  _ What...what have I done? _ It was completely ruined. Suddenly she felt herself being dragged through the crowd and back outside.

“Mako, I need to talk to her.”

Asami looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He engulfed her in a hug and rubbed her back.

“I know. You will.”

_ Korra you better think of some way to fix this before everything tonight. _

~~              Korrasami------ ~~

 

“Korra!”

_ Ugh.  _ Korra rolled her eyes and jogged over to Varrick. 

“What is it  _ now _ , Varrick?”

Varrick was framing an area of the grounds with his hands and then framed her face when she approached him.

Korra raised her eyebrow and watched him in confusion.  _ I don’t know how Asami and Bolin deal with this guy.  _ He looked back over at the grounds and pointed towards a certain spot.

“You need to stand there! Right there! Exactly in that spot when the whole shabam goes down!”

Korra looked over his shoulder at the spot.

“Uhm, why there? It was a little further-”

Varrick exaggeratingly threw his arms up in frustration and pointed toward the spot with both his hands.

“Because! That’s the best angle for the cameras! Geez!”

He looked back at her and grabbed her shoulders.

“Trust me! It’s the best angle!”

_ Okay…  _ Korra gently took his hands off of her shoulders and looked over at the spot Varrick pointed to earlier.

_ There, huh? Easy...yeah. _

~~            Korrasami------- ~~

 

Mako and Asami stood outside of her and Korra’s apartment door for a few minutes. Asami’s heart was beating so fast and loud that she was sure everyone on their floor heard it. 

_ Why am I so scared? I could be completely wrong...I hope I am. _

“Asami, it’ll be fine.”

Asami looked at Mako and then at the keys in her shaking hand. She slowly opened the door and stepped into the apartment.

“Korra?”

There was no response.  _ Well that’s a relief...no it isn’t. You need to talk to her.  _ Asami left Mako in the living room, while she went to check their bedroom.

“Mako, she’s not-”

Asami looked down at the red sparkling dress laid out on their bed. She picked it up and held it in her hands.  _ Why would she…?  _ She looked around the room and noticed a note on their dresser accompanied by a gold and ruby necklace, a pair of earrings and dark red heels. She put the dress back on the bed and walked over to the dresser.

_ Asami, _

_     I’m really sorry about before. I didn’t mean to ruin your blueprints...And I know this note is a poor substitute for me apologizing in person and I really wanted to be here, but Opal has us on leashes. Literally. Bolin and I are on dog leashes. But that’ll all make sense later. I hope you still love me because I’ll never give up on you, on us. If you do still love me, come to the Christmas party tonight. Please. _

_       Love, Korra _

Asami backed up from the dresser, note in hand and plopped onto the edge of the bed. She let herself fall back. She held the note close to her chest.

“Korra still loves me.” Just saying the words made her heart unclench.

_ Of course she does and that’s why she couldn’t have broken up with me.  _ She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

“Asami, are you alright?”

Mako entered the room and Asami shot up from their bed.

“What time does the party start?!”

Mako looked at her in confusion, a little taken back by her sudden change in mood.

“What?”

Asami sighed and lifted the dress off of the bed.

“The Christmas party, Mako.”

“Oh, that. It starts at eight.”

She looked at her watch and whipped her head up at Mako.

“Eight! It’s five minutes to eight! Weren’t you going to go?!”

_ If I’m late, Korra will think I don’t love her anymore, though that’s just nonsense. But that’s Korra, she doesn’t think things through...sometimes... _

Mako rubbed the back of his neck while Asami rushed to the dresser and grabbed some of her makeup.

“Of course. But I wanted to make sure you were okay first.”

He snorted thinking to himself _ , More like I didn’t want you to show up a drunken mess. _

Asami dumped everything in her arms into their bathroom and jogged out of the bedroom. When she came back she handed Mako her car keys, ignoring his shock that she was actually letting him drive one of her babies.

“Get my car ready in twenty.”

Mako watched Asami jog back into the bathroom and shut the door. Then he looked over at the jewelry and the pair of dark red heels on the dresser and grinned.

_ Plan D it is...I better let them know we’re coming. _

~~            Korrasami------ ~~

 

“Would you stop pacing already! You’re making a path in the ground!”

Korra stopped and looked down at her feet. The rest of the ground around her feet was slightly elevated. She must have been unknowingly earthbending it.  _ Wow. How long have I been pacing? _

“Opal, what time is it?”

Opal lifted her head from Bolin’s shoulder and turned her head to see the clock inside.

“Eight forty-seven.”

Korra sunk to the ground and covered her face.  _ Forty-seven minutes late!...That’s a sign isn’t it?! _

“Guys she’s not coming. Maybe...maybe she doesn’t love me…”

Opal rubbed her temples and sighed.  _ How many times do I have to remind her?!  _ She stood up from the steps and knelt down next to Korra, pushing her hands away from her face.

“Korra. Mako said they were on their way fifteen minutes ago. She’s  _ definitely _ coming.”

Bolin stood up and offered a hand to both of them and pulled them up.

“Yeah Korra, and Asami  _ definitely _ loves you. You have nothing to worry about!”

Bolin pulled them all into one big hug and Korra smiled. _ They’re right...C’mon Korra keep it together. _

“Asami does take  _ forever _ to get ready.”

Korra suddenly pulled back and pointed at them.

“Don’t tell her I said that.”

Bolin and Opal both chuckled and promised they wouldn’t.

_ But she’s worth the wait. _

~~_             Korrasami------ _ ~~

 

Asami and Mako walked onto the ferry to Air Temple Island.

“You know, I was right before. You drive like an old man.”

Mako rolled his eyes.  _ Geez, she is relentless tonight. At least she’s getting back to her normal self again. _ His brow furrowed as he leaned his back against the railing, trying to come up with a solid response to her teasing.

Asami grabbed the railing in front of her and stared out at the fully lit city. She’d never get tired of this place, her home,  _ their _ home.  _ Korra, she’s my home.  _ Asami smiled to herself and leaned into Mako, nudging his ribs with her elbow as she waited for his comeback.

“I’m a cop. I  _ have _ to follow the speed limits...”

Asami gave him the side eye.  _ He’s slowly turning into Lin... _

“No matter how late we are for something!”

Asami rolled her eyes and looked over at the approaching island. Every building was nicely lit with flickering blue and white lights and the dance floor was filled with quite a few people. It reminded her of Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding and she smiled at the memory...The first time Korra asked her out on a date.

_ I’m coming Korra. _

~~_           Korrasami------- _ ~~

 

“Korra! Korra! They’re here!  _ She’s _ here!”

_ Shit! There he goes getting me all nervous again. _

Bolin came running into her room and found her hurled over a waste basket. Bolin patted her on the back.

“It’s showtime! Let’s go!”

Korra slowly looked up at Bolin and held her stomach.  _ More like watch the Avatar throw up on her girlfriend time. I think I’m having a heart attack...Wait could I heal myself if I do? _

“I’m going to be sick.”

Bolin lifted her up onto her feet in one quick motion.

“Nonsense! Now let’s go or else Opal will kill us!”

_ Opal will do more than kill us if she has to set this all up again. _

Korra was about to ponder this aloud, but she was suddenly dragged out of the room.

_ Well here goes nothing... _

~~           Korrasami------ ~~

 

Mako led Asami to a table near the side of the dance floor. She looked around frantically for Korra, but didn’t see her anywhere.

_ We really need to talk. _

Mako pulled out a chair for her, but she hesitated to sit.

“Mako, I need to find Korra.”

_ I wonder if Asami’s still upset... _

Mako grabbed her shoulders and gently sat her down in the chair. She looked up at him in confusion, but he just grinned.

“She’ll find you.”

_ What? _

“I’m going to get us some drinks.”

Mako walked away and then turned back at her.

“Just wait right there, okay?”

Asami nodded despite her confusion.

Mako rushed behind the bar stand and knelt down, shedding his police shirt in the process.

“You’re late!”

_ Here we go again... _

Opal swatted his shoulder, while Bolin handed him a white button down and a maroon jacket. Mako ignored her and Opal pouted.

“How’s Korra doing?”

Bolin gave him a thumbs up and a huge grin.

“Yeah...I totally don’t believe that. She’s definitely puking somewhere.”

Opal crossed her arms.

“Well we’re not letting her call it off again. Setting this up a second time was twice the nightmare it was before _. _ ”

Bolin smoothed out Mako’s jacket, while Mako combed his hair with his fingers.

“You guys do know that Asami was pretty upset today...I don’t think this would be the right time to-”

Bolin and Opal just glared at him.

“Korra was pretty upset too, but it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Opal’s right Bro, it’s Korra and Asami. Nothing  _ ever _ comes between them. It’ll work out!”

~~_ \---------Korrasami---------- _ ~~

 

_ Mako’s so slow today. He’s definitely turning into an old man.  _

Asami chuckled a bit and then looked over at the bar.

_ Huh? Where’d he go? _

Mako wasn’t at the bar and he wasn’t talking to anyone either.

_ Wait. Where did everyone go? _

There were still people around, but none that Asami recognized, none that were her “family.”

_ Our family. I’m so lucky to even have one now, all thanks to Korra... _

All of a sudden the drums picked up a quick beat and the band was playing with gusto. It was only after a few seconds that she realized it was their favorite song, a classic big band swing track that they’d always dance to whenever they heard it on the radio.

_ Korra where are you. _

The wind instrument band members left the stage and lined up in front of Asami doing a synchronized routine.

_ What is going on? _

When they parted Mako appeared in the middle and held out his hand for her. She looked at his hand and then back up at him.

_ He changed his clothes? _

“Mako? What’s-”

Mako nodded at her to take his hand and she was pulled up in an instant and was swung around the dance floor. She eventually got into the groove of it and forgot what she was thinking about, her dark red heels rapidly clicking on the wooden dance floor.

_ I really needed this after today...I feel so relax- _

Suddenly she was swung away and Bolin caught her. He winked at her and grinned. Asami laughed, he was way more animated than Mako of course. Bolin led the way, swinging her left and right until she was caught by Opal.

_ I haven’t had this much fun in awhile, well unless you count getting a Christmas tree with Korra...Was I really that engrossed in my work? _

Opal let go of her hands and they danced in place doing a classic swing dance routine. Right kick, left kick, their hands waving here and there. Then Opal grabbed her hand and swung her across the dance floor.

_ If I’m swung anymore, I’ll puke. _

She was passed from person to person, making her way further and further from the dance floor, past the tables. The band followed along.

_ Spoke too soon. _

Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Kai, Bumi, Lin (except Lin just stood there and completely didn’t catch her, letting Kya intervene at the last minute), Opal’s siblings, Tonraq, Senna, Varrick and Zhu Li. At the end of the long line of people she danced with, she was caught by Mako and danced with him again.

_ I thought I’d see Korra by now... _

The song was coming close to ending and the one person she wanted to dance with was nowhere to be found. Mako dipped her with one hand and let go. She panicked for a second as she felt herself falling back but was grabbed by another hand. Asami smiled as she was quickly pulled up.

_ Korra _ .

She was face to face with a grinning Korra, who sported a much fancier dark blue vest over a white button up and tight dress pants.

_ Woah _ .

Before Asami could get her breath back and say anything, she was swung around once more.

_ Opal picked the right dress, Asami is beautiful...though she’s beautiful in whatever she wears...and doesn’t wear. _

Korra blushed and watched as Asami gave it her all in that last dance, not a care in the world who was watching.

_ I’m glad she’s having fun. Why did I even worry?...I love her so damn much. _

Korra smiled and looked at her lovingly. All of Asami’s doubts disappeared and she smiled back at the woman who stole her heart a long time ago.

_ She definitely didn’t break up with me. _

When the song ended Korra held Asami close and smiled.

“Hi.”

Asami leaned her forehead against Korra’s.

“Hi.”

_ But I still need to know... _

They stayed like for a few seconds before Asami pulled back and stared into those blue eyes she loved so much.

“I need to ask you-,” they both said simultaneously.

They both laughed and Korra nodded for Asami to continue.

“You go first.”

_ Why is it so hard to say? You blurted it out to Mako so easily before. _

Asami bit her lip and looked down at their intertwined hands. Korra squeezed her hand and she looked back up at her.

_ Here it goes... _

“Korra did you break up with me?”

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed and she held Asami’s face in both of her hands, running her thumbs over her cheeks.

“Of course not! I thought you wanted to break up, but then that didn’t make any sense and Bolin and Opal said you wouldn’t either and-”

_ I really need to stop zoning out... _

Asami sighed in relief and hugged Korra tightly. Korra hugged her back and all her nervousness disappeared.

Opal cleared her throat and Korra looked over at her. Opal nodded at her and Korra scratched the back of her neck.

“Oh yeah…my turn.”

Asami finally looked away from Korra and noticed that everyone was staring at them.

_ They were staring the entire time? _

Asami blushed in embarrassment and when she turned back to face Korra, she wasn’t there.

_ Korra? _

She looked down and her cheeks grew even more red. Korra knelt down in front of her and held out a betrothal necklace in both of her hands. Asami covered her mouth and started to tear up.

_ How could I ever think that Korra didn’t love me? I love her so much...I can’t even...My brain just froze. Is that even possible...well for me? _

“Asami, we’ve been through so much these past two years, hell we’ve been through a lot today. But I wouldn’t want to go through any of that with anyone else. You’re it for me.”

_ You’re it for me too Korra. _

Korra stood up and smiled at Asami.

“This is where I asked the first of many life changing questions and this is where I’ll ask another.”

_ Huh? _

Asami looked around and saw that they were standing right in front of the portal above the steps where they sat a couple of years ago.

_ We have been through so much since then, haven’t we? I’m so happy you had the courage to ask me out on a date then...I don’t think I ever could... _

“Back to the dancefloor?”

“I’m kind of all danced out-”

Asami whipped her head back at Korra.

“Wait, what?”

_ Was that her question?! Wait no, she has a betrothal necklace so... _

Korra chuckled.

“Thought you’d say that. Just trying to recreate the moment.”

_ Oh yeah, that’s what I said back then too...well then… _

“What now?

Korra looked at her in confusion and tried to think back to their conversation.

_ Wait I said that...Oh I see...You can’t be afraid to mix it up sometimes, huh? _

Korra grinned at Asami.

“Asami, will you marry me?”

_ This is really happening. _

Asami let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and tears spilled from her eyes.

Korra fiddled with the betrothal necklace, trying to calm her fast beating heart as she waited for Asami’s answer.

_ Asami say something. Look at her. She looks like she’s going to cry. Stop zoning out... _

Asami nodded her head profusely and Korra sighed in relief.

“Korra, of course. It sounds perfect!”

_ More than perfect. _

Asami grabbed her collar and pulled Korra into a passionate kiss. At that moment, fireworks exploded in the sky above them and everyone was cheering.

~~Korrasami~~

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Asami re-entered their living room with a cup of coffee. She headed towards her desk and touched the betrothal necklace around her neck.

“I think tonight, more than enough, proved that.”

_ I still can’t believe we’re engaged...well I could...It’s just so...surreal. _

Korra laid on the couch, hands behind her head, grinning as she watched Asami.

_ Well I’m going to prove it even more. _

“Come over here already.”

_ The deadline is still tomorrow...Raiko just ruins everyone’s day. _

Before Asami plopped into her desk chair, she set her coffee down and walked over to Korra.

“But Korra I have  _ so _ much work to do tonight.”

Korra shook her head with her cute pout.

_ Ah screw it. Screw him. There are more important things than deadlines. _

Asami snuggled next to Korra, resting her head on her chest. Korra wrapped her arms around her.

“Your deadline has been extended to a month from now.”

_ What? _

Asami lifted her head and looked up at Korra in confusion.

“I made a deal with Raiko today.”

Asami sat up slightly, mouth agape.  _ Is she crazy... _

“Korra he’s been working you to the bone and you went-”

Korra ran her fingers through Asami’s hair and gently guided her head back down onto her chest.

“Merry Christmas Asami.”

Korra and Asami closed their eyes, content to just be in each other’s arms. But the silence didn’t last long as Asami’s brain whirred on.  _ What did that ass make her do... _

“What was the deal?”

“Asami…”

Asami fidgeted in Korra’s arms and looked back up at her seriously.

“Korra.”

Korra sighed and closed her eyes again.  _ Why does she always have to be curious about everything...though I do love her for that...but... _

“I just have to do whatever he wants for three weeks without fault and today we had to do a small thing so-”

Asami sat up fully and looked at Korra sternly.  _ Oh shit...is she mad at me...again? I know I don’t think things through, but for Asami I really don’t care. _

Korra slowly sat up and shrugged.

“It’s no big deal.”

“Korra I don’t need a month to get it done. I can do it in-”

Korra laid back down and pulled Asami with her.

“I know, but you need a break too.”

Asami snuggled up to Korra and they laid there content again, until something else came to mind.  _ Wait she said small thing... _

“What’d you do today?”

“Ugh, Asami really?”

Asami gave her another look and Korra sighed.

“Fine. Bolin was Santa and Opal and I were his elves at the Meet Santa thing in the toyshop. He was supposed to do it, but he’s a lazy-”

_ Aw, I would’ve loved to see that...though she does hate dressing up... _

Asami kissed Korra on the cheek.

“Thank you Korra.”

Korra and Asami started to doze off, the Christmas lights flickering across their faces. Korra looked down at Asami one last time before she passed out and smiled.

_ No, thank you for being the only gift I’ll ever need. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> M was the one who really wanted to write this. She mostly sticks to writing scripts and business emails, so she asked me to edit since I write prose often enough. Tried my best, but this was mostly for fun. The one thing I actually did contribute to the plot was the gingerbread scene. I shit you not, some poor girl did that this year during the gingerbread contest and it was simultaneously the saddest and scariest Christmas related experience I've ever had. Happy holidays! - J


End file.
